Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures
|style = Fan-made spin-off |cast = Jade Lianna-Peters Clem Cheung Jack Samson Khamani Griffin Angie Wu Beverly Duan |premiere = January 7, 2012 |finale = |network = Fanpop |company = HarringToons Productions Beacon Pictures 20th Century Fox Television Sony Pictures Television |seasons = 2 |episodes = 21 |relatedshows = Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Rintoo's Awesome Life |country = USA }} Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures is a fan-made spin-off of the series, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. The show premiered on January 7, 2012 on the fan-based website, Fanpop. The show follows the characters from the show, as they take on a variety of challenges, all while royalty is the subject. On March 17, 2012, the show was renewed for a 22-episode second season, which premiered on May 10, 2014. On January 24, 2015, it was announced that the series would be renewed for a third season. About the Show Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures centers around the antics and adventures of Kai-Lan, as she faces many duties as empress of her own land. Along with Rintoo as the emperor, she'll face many challanges like sharing toys, caring for a sick person and ultimate problems. Join them, Hoho, Tolee, Lulu and more of your favorite characters, along with new ones on journeys and adventures like you've never seen before. It was announced that the series would begin on the first week of the 2011-2012 television season, but got delayed due to the length of writing scripts. The second time, the show was scheduled to premiere in July 2011, but was delayed until mid-season 2012. The main reason for Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures was that when Ni Hao, Kai-Lan went on a 10-month hiatus, people weren't sure whether or not the show was cancelled or not. Unfortunately on Feburary 11, 2012, Nickelodeon announced that they had cancelled the show, because of a $10,000,000 lawsuit filed by former Dora the Explorer star, Cailtin Sanchez. Designs of the Characters Here's what the gang will look like in the show. They will wear these throughout the series, but they're just their regular selves, with a bit of a few royal dialogues and comedic events. From left to right: * Hoho - a prince * Rintoo - an emperor * Tolee - a king * Lulu - a queen * Kai-Lan - an empress * Stompy - a knight * Mr. Fluffy - a chef knight * Mei Mei - a maid * San San - king of the ants * Xin Xin - a prince * Tain Tain - a princess Cast Main Cast * Kai-Lan - Jade Lianna-Peters * Ye Ye - Clem Cheung (English), Ben Wang (Mandarin) * Rintoo - Jack Samson * Tolee - Khamani Griffin * Hoho - Angie Wu * Stompy - Hsiang Lo * Lulu - Beverly Duan Supporting and Recurring Cast As the second season progresses, there'll be new characters coming into the show. A list of the new characters is listed in the link above this section. Episodes The series premiered the first season on January 7, 2012 with the episode To Share or Not to Share, and concluded on November 9, 2013 with My New Prince. This season had a total of 13 episodes, which had conflicting finish dates and premiere dates. On March 17, 2012, the show was renewed for a second season, which contains 22 episodes. The season was originally scheduled to premiere in the summer of 2013, but due to conflicted premiere dates with the remaining 3 episodes of season 1, it was rescheduled to premiere on April 19, 2014. Several days before the premiere, it was once again rescheduled until May 10. The first episode of the second season is titled The Royal Pain. Seasons } |- |} Facts About the Show * When the series was first ordered, the designs for the characters dressed up in royal apparel, were thought of when a Fanpop user submitted fan art based on a fan fiction story he thought up of. ** The actual story was actually thought up by a user on deviantART going by the name of Gamekirby. * The characters will wear royal apparel throughout the show, but most of the time, they'll be their regular selves. * The show's format normally picks up from other fantasy/royalty-related TV shows, such as My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Game of Thrones and Once Upon a Time. Transcripts A list of transcripts are included in the Ni Hao, Kai-Lan fan club on Fanpop. Click here to see them. Also, you can read the transcripts on the wiki. Click here to view a list of them. Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Category:Shows Category:Spin-offs